MC Zoomer (Minecraft)
MC_Zoomer 'is the first and only Minecraft account of HurrcheeseDa2nd who began playing in April 2013 during Minecraft 1.5.1. He is currently waiting for Ned's imminent release of Wikicraft, which is just around the corner. Fictional Roles Invidere as "Zoomer" (real name unknown). Daybreak as "Zoomer" Fictional Traits Personality Zoomer was a seemingly superficial and fickle young thief. Well-versed in differentiating between nobles and peasants, good citizens and criminals, he has become a sort of vigilante and steals from the wealthy and evil at night. His analytical skills come from being a bartender at day. He had developed a near-kleptomanic level of thievery impulses, and finds shiny objects irresistible. To most strangers, he comes across as no more than a misguided airhead. His few close friends, however, know how unwavering his devotion to the right causes are. To his own disadvantage, he is quite restless, and is prone to jumping into situations his charisma only barely gets him out of. In this regard, he is unbelievably lucky, but shows no desire to stop depending on his great fortune. Although his behavior is erratic and frequently misunderstood, a true need to help others is the foundation of all his actions. Now, having learned to accept his demons and learning to overcome them, he has stopped running from the past and instead yearns for a brighter future. Having once joined "the Outlanders" for the fame and fortune, he is now a dedicated pseudo-hero who is dedicated to the elimination of evil from Aquila as a result of his religion and personal conviction. His tale, yet unfinished, is regardless an inspiration to those around the globe who also rose from nothing... Possessions *'Reunion: 'A lightweight, thin and unbelievably fast 36-inch katana. While fashioned to fit high-speed combat, its power is outstanding, being able to rend monstrous flesh with little effort and even pierce medium-level armor. Its most brilliant use is that of blindingly swift attacks and combos that could devastate enemies before they even knew they were in battle. It is rumored to have been formed from the essence of some non-human entity, although speculation about such an excellent weapon is expectably wild. *'Wayward Wing (former): A light, pristine white scimitar that sports a deadly curved blade. A cut above basic bandit gear in that its stellar proportions enable it to slice through muscle and sinew as if they were air. In addition to its admirable power, its low weight leaves plenty of room to devise devastating, rapid combos, and its impressive durability lends itself to staggering blocks. The mastermind behind its creation is certainly long dead, much to the disappointment of the rogues and bandits who dream of such a perfect weapon. *'Hummingbird': A small, light-as-a-feather, easily concealed dagger with astonishing durability. Its ornate lime-green handle invites the fingers, and its lustrous blade packs a deadly stab. For the cherry on top, it is nearly weightless, and begs to be used for a blindingly fast succession of attacks. It is the only one of its kind, and is every thief's dream, but this begs the question: who - or what - could have made it? *'Silken Bandana': A smooth, handmade blue bandana. It comforts and cools the head and hair, and keeps the latter firmly in place so as to avoid a deadly distraction. It even shields the eyes from sunlight at times, differentiating it from many commercial bandanas. Zoomer becomes noticeably upset if it disappears or is even touched by someone else. He claims it's only because of the helping hand it gives in battle, but his closest friends know he has formed some sort of bond with it. How strong said bond must be, they can't imagine. *'Thief Belt': A flexible and durable brown leather belt. It keeps his clothing firmly in place, which is what strangers assume he uses it for. However, those who know him also know its true function: to quickly store and conceal any loot he just couldn't stop himself from claiming. *'Grappling Hook': A rustproof iron hook attached to the end of a strong rope. A must-have in his belt during his travels, thanks to its efficacy in urban infiltration and even in dense jungle travel. *'Radiant Crest': An ethereal blade whose power is derived from light itself. *'Solar Flare': A powerful bow who belonged to a travelling hero of ages past. Battle Style (Before Shadow) Being a master thief, Zoomer makes up for his lackluster attack power and disappointing constitution with a second-to-none agility. His nonstop evasion of the authorities as a youth have also made him resourceful and an adept infiltrator. He utilized these skills before joining The Outlanders to find employment; mostly criminal activities involving attacks on the wealthy. Having spent much time in the wilderness, he is an accomplished survivor. He can easily identify herbs and fruits commonly found in the wild; this lets him differentiate between the most refreshing and the most deadly. He is far from an expert biologist, however, and is therefore no replacement for one. Depending on the size and constitution of his target, Zoomer picks between a scimitar, dagger, and his fists as weapons in battle. All are deadly in that they accentuate his specialties. The scimitar in particular enables skillful blocks, which Zoomer will use to stagger a clumsy enemy and counter. Additionally, he is a master of martial arts, and has no trouble going mano-a-mano with much larger, clumsier enemies bare-handed. When engaging an enemy, he makes use of his alacrity through tactics like sneak attacks. In combat, he is easily able to yank valuables from the opponent's belt or, better yet, disarm them entirely. Thanks to his amazing attack speed, even the most nimble challengers will find his flurries of attacks a force to be reckoned with. He is quick on his feet, rendering "mighty glacier" warriors useless; if you plan on landing more than curse words on Zoomer, you will need a decent speed of your own. Should he meet a challenger that can dish it out with both strength and speed, however, then Zoomer may find himself in a predicament. He will have to change tactics frequently in the face of this challenging opponent, and although he will still be able to dodge efficiently, he may get tired at a noticeably faster rate. On top of this, his aloof and happy-go-lucky demeanor make him very likeable in the face of everyone but a bitter opponent. His offensive abilities shine most brightly when the opponent leaves themselves open, whether by lack of alertness or by putting too much effort into one attack. He will weave in quickly, killing or otherwise incapacitating the victim. Expect him to claim some goodies or money for himself in the process. To further augment his combat proficiency, Zoomer adds to his top-notch speed a few important passive abilities. In a pinch, his resolve only strengthens, leaving challengers to walk the thin line between landing an accurate attack to hit him and landing a powerful blow to incapacitate him outright. His unmatched evasive prowess will leave ranged fighters tearing their hair out. Zoomer's specialty and favorite methods of attack, however, are the martial arts. He has mastered swift, basic attacks such as uppercuts and elbow smashes. What truly sets him apart from your regular street brawler, however, is his ability to disarm and incapacitate his opponents. He can steal his foe's weapon in the blink of an eye, and skillfully launch them towards the ground and render them unconscious as they can only stare back in bemusement. His mastery of martial arts have been a great boon to his teams and have resulted in some comical situations in battle. In short, Zoomer is a nimble thief who can wear down even the strongest foe and is never above adding insult to injury once he does. Below are brief descriptions of some notable abilities: Combat Offensive (armed) Ability Description Steal(1) Yank a goodie from the enemy's belt. May enrage a more grouchy opponent, but I'm not giving it back. Mug(1) Forcefully yank a goodie from the enemy's belt. May enrage a more grouchy opponent, but prove ineffective overall with a more composed one. But all I care about is the money! Flash Step Rush an unaware or staggering opponent either headfirst or with scimitar; Additional knockback effect is useful for putting the target in dangerous locations. Now to try it against a boss... Butter Cutter A flurry of dagger slices that begins and ends in the blink of an eye. Damage amplified if preceded by a Feint. May distress an inexperienced opponent. Suckerpunch A graceful five-step fist combo that succeeds a Feint. Much like "Butter Cutter", it may distress enemies, but even the most hardened ones may be affected. Copyrighted. (1)available when Unarmed. Combat Offensive (unarmed) Ability Description The Trio A three step punch combo involving a left hook, right hook, and uppercut. Damage amplified by a feint. Facilitates stealing. Easily stunted by shields. Not a pleasant experience. Adieu Launch Propel yourself off the enemy's body, crushing their abdomen and facilitating a getaway. Easier against larger opponents. Easily negated by shields. Quite a charming stunt. Full Moon When grounded, gyrate and use your heels to break your target's calves and ankles. Good knockback and strong in a pinch, but may prove ineffective overall against large foes. Bypasses shields. It'd be really cool if the enemy fell in lava somehow, too! Amare Special Moonwalk gracefully towards the enemy, back facing it, then turn around in a beautiful high roundhouse kick to their face. Would be incomplete without yelling "OW!" as you do so. Missing would be humiliating... easily bypasses shields. Very effective against human foes, but not so against excessively small ones (baby zombies!) or big ones, like dragons. Though that'd be quite a show. Freedman's Fury Release the chains on your soul, boosting adrenaline and focus to the max! All unarmed damage amplified. Eats through enemy defenses. Can break weaker blocks, like dirt and sand, quite easily. Just make sure to eat lots of carrots before and afterward! Combat Passive Ability Description Carrot High Kicks movement speed to the limit and greatly decreases hunger consumption in a pinch. Feint/Joker/Not Today With use of charisma, trick the opponent into preparing for an attack that will never come, thus leaving them completely open momentarily. Flow/Street Gymnastics With use of sublime evasion skill, frustrate the enemy as their attacks continue to miss, reducing their defense and awareness. Initiative/Boo!/Surprise! Temporarily disables hunger consumption following a successful ambush, but doubles it on the receiving end of a successful ambush. Caduceus/Carotene Blood Negative effects such as Weakness and Blindness have increasingly shorter durations as hunger reaches maximum, for up to half the original duration. May be ineffective against some effects, particularly customized ones. Movement Ability Description Dodge Roll Simple yet surprisingly effective evasive roll. Easily doubles as a method of crossing small gaps in terrain. At high hunger levels, it may be used to knock weak foes off their feet (not lovingly), and crush tinier enemies. Grip Facilitates climbing and descent over vertical surfaces. Also enables temporary hanging from objects such as railings and branches. Time until fall is determined by hunger. Don't leave yourself hanging. Dolphin Dive Generously boosts swimming speed both on and under water. Underwater, vision is greatly improved, and a boost in lung capacity is given proportional to hunger; at minimum, lung capacity is halved; at maximum, lung capacity is multiplied 1.5x. Lag is another entirely different problem. Artful Hopper Doubles jump height such that a two-block tall obstacle can be jumped on. Further, falling damage receives a cut proportional to hunger; at minimum, fall damage is multiplied 1.5x; at maximum, fall damage is capped at 3 hearts. But for Wisdom's sake, please don't misjudge the height of that jump... Mirror Dash/Runner's High Boost running speed to the peak in a pinch. Easily used to tackle and knockback weaker enemies. Though unaffected BY hunger, it easily eats through it, and overuse may lead to unpleasant side effects such as nausea and weakness. Or you could eat broccoli... Battle Style (After Shadow) While he is still highly apt in martial arts and in the usage of a small blade for in-battle thievery, the ordeals of the dream world and his guidance at the hands of Wisdom have given rise in Zoomer to a new arsenal of both weaponry and abilities. He has opted now to use a long, thin blade known to some in Aquila as the katana, a subspecies of longsword derived from the southern hemisphere and the specialty of many Voshi blacksmiths. Unlike regular two-handed heavy blades, the katana is renowned to its cult following for its extreme ease of use but difficulty of mastery. Its prime use is that of blindingly fast swipes that can be connected to form deadly combos, laying waste to groups of attackers in the blink of an eye. It also has a knack for quick parrying, as its ease of carrying make it usable in almost any position with swift transition. Zoomer reaps the benefits of such a blade in two diametrically opposed methods, or forms - the first is the Falcon form, an agile and focused form that implements "offensive defense" and "hit and run" as its plans, seizing opportunities at blinding speed as they present themselves, but ensuring to keep a safe distance while also never being in the same position for longer than a second. Notable attacks are the "Sonic Surprise", in which the blade is drawn at breakneck speed to execute a devastatingly shocking horizontal swipe, and the "Come and Go", in which he rapidly lurches forward to deliver an abrupt and piercing slash before retreating backward. The opposite form is the Hawk form, in which Zoomer eschews caution and defense for a ravaging offense. An enemy already exhausted and especially exasperated from a well-used Falcon form is the most effective target for the upcoming onslaught. Notable offensive abilities are "Assault", twin heavy slashes that zone in on a moderately distant opponent that wear down and pierce even well-made armor, and the "Wild Dance", a series of swipes and slashes that can both hack away at mosh pits and bring the strongest monsters to their doom. Casting aside the diluted tactics of his past, Zoomer now uses a calculated method to infuriate, debilitate, and eviscerate his foes. Often evidently, however, he is not yet above petty thievery... Adventures of MC_Zoomer Gamma_MC Back in April 2013, "Beastdudez" was a nameless player with a Steve skin. As he learned how to survive in the world of Minecraft against all odds, he finally became Beastdudez on September 1, 2013, upon the purchase of an account. Since his birth, he has played in servers such as GammaMC.net and HiveMC.net. He really got into the former's faction mode, where he met a good friend: BlaDe_HD. After BlaDe saw that Beastudez' wack underground base had been destroyed by raiders because of its closeness to the surface and spawn, he reluctantly accepted Beastdudez into his faraway underwater obsidian base: where the two would become best friends as Beastdudez bought new ideas into the base. As the base grew, sugar cane and nether wart farms were implemented for easy money. This propelled both to riches, and after buying a failed creeper spawner that blew up, they decided to go for a zombie spawner, and were able to make a villager farm. The farm, however, became obsolete due to the unfairness that is trading, and they settled on a cow spawner, which made for a good food source. This was, until one day, Beastdudez logged on to see his base in ruins. He never heard from BlaDe_HD again, and he would never know the cause of the destruction. After this, he began to play Minecraft more casually, usually not playing it for weeks at a time - this was until he rejoined this wiki a year after the incident. He met more friends here, and with their different personalities, he was able to have fun again. Civcraft After taking a 3-month hiatus after his rejoining in December 2014, he sought new ways to have fun with his newer wikian friends. He was pointed in the direction of Civcraft, a minecraft model of real life with countless people playing it. After joining Civcraft and making the dangerous trek to Mt. Augusta, which was over deserts and mountains with holes in them, he made a small stone shack in what was then a barren district in the city. He moved in with fellow newfriend "celticsfan231" and both were able to propel themselves to success in the clay market before the product became obsolete. One day, however, he woke up to see his new friend gone - he had left only a note for Zoomer. It read: "Hey, Beast, I'm done with this server. I left the diamonds in the chest should Weishaar ask, and remember to have fun after I'm gone. -Celtics" Shocked by his partner's sudden departure, he decided to go into the ink sac trading business. Making many diamonds, he finally said goodbye to his old house and abandoned it in order to make his new 3-story manor in what was now called the Throne District. After the manor was complete with external decorations and all, his interdimensional friend "SwagMuffin303" became roommates with him, and the two help each other mine regularly. Now living comfortably and with money to spare, he has helped many newfriends set their home in the booming Thorne District as well. Wynncraft After hearing about the world from his esteemed friend Cannonwalker, Zoomer decided he would have to see it for himself. Late at night, he travelled into the dimension, and became a warrior after being stranded on some island in the middle of the dimensional rift. After learning how to use a spear and the basic mechanisms of the Wynncraft world, Zoomer set out to meet Cannonwalker and friends and continue his journey for wealth and power. The day after his arrival, Zoomer began to grow tired of being a wandering warrior. He needed a base from which to combat evil and be the ambassador of justice! He decided to search for a nice house. After some strenuous hours of mountain climbing, Zoomer arrived at a breathtaking villa. The only thing not breathtaking about it was the zombie infestation and the cave full of zombies that threw money at him. Zoomer, however, cared not. He saw a bit of himself in the abandoned villa - after all, Zoomer felt he was like a sack of potatoes that's had a long journey towards an unclear destination. He asserted his dominance over the house, and so the Villa Zoomer was born! Zoomer now had a cozy estate in which he could sleep, eat, murder zombies with a spear, and evade taxation from the Samtansian government! Villa Zoomer Master Bedroom.png|Zoomer's bedroom. Trespassers will become Samtansian. Villa Zoomer Guest Bedroom.png|The guest bedroom and where Samtansians are held captive forever. Villa Zoomer Lounge.png|The Villa's lounge. All trespassers will be spear'd. 2015-11-28 19.21.03.png|The stunning view of Villa Zoomer in the evening. NeddehCraft 3.0 After a year-long wait, NeddehCraft 3 was finally released on June 25th. Upon spawning, Zoomer realized he couldn't survive in the Ice Spikes biome for long without food or gear. He decided to burrow underground, making "Ergin Hollow" as a placeholder base. It had a cobblestone generator, a snow generator for money, and a small farm. However, he realized that this farm just wasn't going to sate his fat self, so he was ecstatic when his friend Ned Edgewalker met a villager named "Prole" in the nearby town of Denshire. Prole was friendly to the crew, which had become known as "The Outlanders". He stated that a supply of food from a nearby town was late, and he feared the worst. Should Zoomer and crew recover it, he proposed, he would be glad to share some with them. As they were starving, they accepted wholeheartedly. It turned out Prole was correct: the ship had crashed nearby and its contents were still deep inside. Using signs given to him by Ned, Zoomer was able to maneuver through the cold water and unearth the shipment of 16 potatoes. Running back to the village, starving and through an angry mob of creepers and the like, Zoomer realized this server was something unique. Prole thanked them for their help and gave them enough carrots to sustain them until they could find or create a reliable food source of their own. Zoomer would return to his base, and make around $10,000. Unfortunately, Ned the communist decided making too much money unfairly and from something overpowered was bad and decided to nerf the snow price. Soon after additional improvements on his base were complete, the crew was summoned to the now-ruined Church of Potato by a friendly wither named Ted. He retold to the Outlanders the story of the church's destruction, and that its destroyer was an old "acquaintance": Sandra the Ender Dragon. He gave the crew coords to what seemed to be two plates of ice in the sky. It was then revealed that this was the legendary game of "Cactice", and that the winner of a series of duels would be the one to face Sandra. Lawlronhawk won, but lost against Sandra, who had fallen from grace and become a jobber an Endermite. Becoming cocky, she let the quartet face her, but ultimately lost. Ted congratulated the Outlanders and gave them access to the Cactice arena for their leisure. Ironhawk and TheNextMaster2 signed off, and so Zoomer joined Ned on an adventure to find a home. The two would be confronted by an enigmatic entity called a "Scout Bot", and destroyed it after a brief battle. Zoomer salvaged the frame, and stored it at home. Eventually, everyone would sign off, and Zoomer would head into the wild to train. His "unarmed" and "acrobatics" levels rose quite quickly, and he is the most proficient in both on the server. In the midst of his travels, Zoomer came upon an ominous tower just north of spawn. To investigate it, he opened the door, but was greeted instead by robotic zombies. He barely escaped with his life after destroying them with his bare hands, and kept in mind the coordinates as he returned to base for the night. The next day, his friend Cannonwalker would come on to find them a better place to live. This proved to be good timing because Ergin Hollow was shortly afterward destroyed by an intruder. Thankfully, Zoomer salvaged all his valuables and stored them in their new base. Cannonwalker's company also worked as encouragement for Zoomer and Ned to raid the Clocktower, the mysterious tower from the previous night. The trio stormed the zombie-ridden tower and reached the top, barely alive. There, they found a message from "C" to an unknown person and coordinates. The coordinates led the Outlanders to the sylvan village of "Unpton", where their arrival wasn't well received. After dispatching some guards, the group again found a mysterious message to an unknown receiver signed by "C" on the topic of the Scout Bots from the day prior. The trio would go their own ways for the day, each tending to matters of their own survival. The next day, the trio was approached by a herald of the king named Arke in Denshire. He told them that the King would like to see them in the capital of Occa itself: Providence. He handed them passports, which they would later use upon arriving to get past the golem, who was very friendly and showered them with roses. Inside the Throne Room, they met Commander Triton and King Puffin. The former was suspicious of the Outlanders, and sicced a sizeable cadre of Thash Priors on them. They were all dispatched in a brief but intense battle, and thankfully at no expense to the citizens. King Puffin apologized for Triton's rudeness, but justified it, as the land of Occa was becoming increasingly dangerous. The crew, much to Puffin's relief, accepted the apology and agreed to help and defend Providence. As a token of his gratitude, Puffin opened the shop for the Outlanders. Apparently, Ted the Wither ran a black market underground there. The trio would return later, once they had the money. Cannonwalker searched the top floor and found an iron golem missing its master. He gave the Outlanders coordinates, and they followed them to find a stranded blacksmith surrounded by undead. After a tough battle, and with the help of Commander Triton and (most importantly) DAVESDAVY, the undead were sent back to the grave. The crew protected the blacksmith on the way back to his shop, and he offered them enchanted weapons. The crew kept the place in mind and spoke to Triton, who was outside. Triton felt a strong undead presence in Denshire, and upon returning there, the crew found Prole out of breath. Prole said he had run away from a large number of undead creatures who had easily outnumbered the villagemen. Not long after, they reached the town, and with the help of DAVESDAVY and Triton, the Outlanders defeated the undead, narrowly dodging death. That was all for the day, and the Outlanders went to sleep. The next day, Arke returned saying that Puffin needed them in Providence, and ASAP. When Cannonwalker and Zoomer got there, they realized Triton was missing. Puffin explained he and his crew had gone missing on their search of one of The Mad King's artifacts, and sent them to the nearby mine where it was supposeably held. Upon arrival, Triton informed the players he sought to revive the Mad King and sicced high-ranking Thash Assassin "Dai Nao" (creative name) on them. After a tough battle, Nao was defeated and the duo took his sword and golden apples. They reported back to Puffin, who was doubtful at first. However, after informing him of Triton's new goals, he became concerned and asked the duo to report to him should anything strange happen. Later that night, the duo also saved Potato Priest "Gabriel" and other villagers from the salty claws of Sandra, who was again easily overpowered by the heroes. Upon returning to Denshire, Gabriel informed the players he may need their help in rebuilding the Church in the next few days, and the heroes promised to help. After Ted gave them their reward, Prole asked to speak to the heroes in private. He had found information on the point of origin of some skull bots: the dangerous Dig Site 12. He would give them forged passports there the next day. With the help of squirto19, the crew raided the Site and found many enslaved villagers. Clockwork noticed their presence and sicced some guards on them, which were easily dispatched. They looted the base, finding some books and a bow. The group returned to Prole, who after reading the books, came to the conclusion that Clockwork had a motive of his own. They reported to King Puffin, who believed the same. After being summoned by Gabriel to the Church of Potato, Cannonwalker ignored Sandra's pleas for compliance and instead teamed up with Zoomer to destroy it and rebuild it anew. While rebuilding the church, they were attacked by a Scout Bot which they easily overpowered. On its skull were written a set of coords, and after reconstruction of the church was complete, the duo met up with Ned to investigate its source. The source turned out to be Andalusia, an ancient and now-ruined desert town. There, they met Dai_Nao's brother, Yu_Gai. He proved to be quite cowardly, and after all his guards were defeated, retreated. The trio looted the ruins of the town and found some good treasure, including diamonds and emeralds. Zoomer pointed out some slime blocks in the desert well nearby, but the cave was soon revealed to be a treasure stronghold. After narrowly defeating the guardian wither skeleton, the Unthinker, the group took the research notes in the chest. They revealed that Clockwork was intent on using Triton only as a pawn, and after dispatching some more Thash Priors and Mecha Zombies, the group returned to their bases for the day. Civcraft 3 At first, Zoomer was among the many players confused and annoyed by the new system. He settled with his old friend Weishaar in the Rokko shard, but an expedition gone wrong with Dirty_Mallace would cost him his home. After some suicide travelling, Zoomer finally arrived in the Eilon shard, where DAVESDAVY waited. There, he set up his small hut and a small shop for newfriends. As the town grew, however, Zoomer became ambitious. He founded MallMer Co. alongside Mallace, and expanded his shop. He has a lot of money now! He also realized that his small potato-shaped hut is for poor plebs, and will soon make a mansion with his friend and move into it. (Or not.) Immortalized The Beginning Zoomer first found himself in the Immortalized world trapped in an otherwordly prison. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he rose from his makeshift bedrock bench and examined his surroundings, which seemed closest in appearance to the nether, albeit with a more sinister touch. Moving around a bit, he recovered his motor skills and his memory. He recalled training mentally amidst the vast Voshi savannah, on a quest from his Master, Wisdom, when suddenly a most foul darkness enveloped and incapacitated him. Breaking his chain of thought, a voice rang from both nearby and dimensions away: "You have awakened, O dormant hero. Quite abruptly was your mission halted, your soul-deep companionships shattered, the pieces scattered throughout mind and matter..." The young monk immediately recognized the simultaneously soothing and firm voice as that of his mentor. "Master! Where have I been taken?!?" "Yours is a prison between reality and fantasy. Indeed, even a deity lost much in the journey. Nonetheless, it is high time for your release." "You know of my disdain for rusty shackles, after all." "Indeed. But..." "?" "The world of your destination is replete with trials and chaos. It would be unbecoming of me to release you... without an examination. En garde, my disciple! Freedom awaits!" As the voice faded to nothingness, a staff materalized in Zoomer's hands amidst a bright light. The Staff of Destiny. Simultaneously, undead beasts of both flesh and bone varieties materalized from clouds of darkness. The trial began. The young monk quickly moved to decapitate one zombie with blunt force, then quickly evade an inaccurate skeleton's arrow and crush the bony bowman with a single strike. A zombie approaching from behind was quickly dispatched with an upward staff swipe, and the now-lone nearby trudging zombie keeled over from a single kick. The art of battle was a skill not lost to Zoomer even after a long nap. "So known creatures are below nuisances to you. Admirable. But can you adapt to the forces of a new world?" Rang Wisdom's voice. Just like that, unfamilar monsters came into existence: one particularly burly axe-bearing fiend and another, less physically imposing yet sinister demon, both wearing the likeness of a villager. Zoomer was able to vanquish both efficiently and sustaining only minor injuries. Wisdom was almost pleased. "So you are a force to be reckoned with, my apprentice. Yet there is still one trial you must face. Come" The iron bars surrounding Zoomer began to disappear, and outside manifested a light-colored wither-like monster. "Defeat me!" Rang Wisdom's voice. Zoomer took his mentor up on the offer, yet was easily outmaneuvered and bested by him. Within seconds, he was on the bedrock, slipping into unconsciousness. "So there is much for you to learn yet, my young disciple... you must now depart for a world which desperately begs your presence. This blade - the Radiant Crest, guardian of order since time immemorial - will be at your side as you march bravely into a most foggy future. Beware, however..." As Zoomer's vision faded to black, his master imparted one final piece of advice onto him: "...there are many strains of evil. All hellbent on making on making your their servant..." New World To be continued. Category:Minecraft Category:Invidere